1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of media presentations. More particularly, the disclosure relates to media presentations that are based upon a particular context.
2. General Background
Current computerized recommendation systems provide users with recommendations pertaining to media content based upon user profiles, user preferences, previous purchases, products previously reviewed, and/or demographic information. A database may store such information for subsequent retrieval. When a user travels to a destination that provides access to the recommendation system, the data may be retrieved from the database so that the recommendation system may provide a recommendation to a user for the selection of media content.
Further, some computerized recommendation systems allow a user to sort the media content recommendations. For example, a menu may be provided to a user to sort through a list of movies by title, air time, etc. Accordingly, the user may manually organize the recommended media content according to manual inputs.
Such computerized recommendation systems are typically limited to providing recommendations based upon data pertaining to user preferences. A media presentation system is needed to present media content to users based on planned and/or completed user experiences rather than user preferences. Further, an automatic sorting system is needed to automatically sort the presented media content according to an order of the user experiences so that the user may play content in temporal sequence with the user experiences.